Poetic Play
Poetic Play: Origin Story Name: Sara Birch Secret ID: Poetic Play (Aka “Poe”) Age: 17 Power: Ability to communicate with nature and immune to toxins/poisons. Alignment: Villain Origin Life: As a teenager, Sara was always more interested in her books than in playing with the other kids around town. She would read all of her day away if it wasn't for school. This worried her parents to a degree where they began forcing her out of the house. While they thought only the best intentions for her, this act made her resent social situations far worst. Instead of seeking out other kids, as her parents believed she would, she would wonder off into the forest adjacent to the town. During her trips to this forest she would usually bring one of her books, finding a nice spot under a tree to read. While most of her days here were spent reading in her normal spot, a few times she would actually go out and explore the wild. On one of these mini-explorations she found a large maple tree. This tree stood out from the rest in its beauty. It was surrounded by the greenest grass and most lovely array of flowers she had ever seen. This would become her usual spot to read. After seeing the beauty this forest had to offer, her new choice of books to read would become solely about plants. She studied botany, and herbology. Anything to give her more info on her new found fascination. Not only would she read these books, but she began to interact with the many plants around the forest. Talking to them, climbing trees, treating them as other people and caring for them like friends. Which she came to realize, that these plants were her only friends. Everyday this went on, where she would learn more about the forest life, strengthen herself emotionally through bonds and physically with practice of her climbing and leaping from trees. Sharpening her acrobatics and knowledge down to a tee. The time she spent there grew longer and longer each day. Until her parents became curious. While Sara’s parents no doubt were proud that their daughter no longer wished to stay in the house all day. They also became suspicious as months went by and she never brought a friend over and yet spoke so fondly of her “friends” every day. They become worried to say the least. They decided to follow her one day to make sure their daughter wasn’t “up to no good”; as parents would put it. Upon figuring out their daughter’s secret of where she was actually going during her time out, they were furious at the revelation. They waited until she had come home and then talked with her. After the long talk it was clear that Sara would not willingly stay away from the forest. They instead grounded her indefinitely inside the house and filed complaints with the town to fence off the forest due to “dangers” to the town’s children. Going to Gotham: For several months she again spent her time inside, sulking from the pain of missing her “friends” back in the forest. Until one day she happened upon the news, which she normally wouldn’t watch, except this time it featured a villain in the neighboring city, Poison Ivy. She was enthralled with Ivy! Oh the joys it must have been to be able to REALLY communicate with the plants; to control them. She did not see Ivy as a villain, but as a savior to the forest. This became Sara’s new pass-time, learning everything she could of Poison Ivy and planning her adventure to meet the famed villainess. Only a month after discovering Poison Ivy, Sara packed her bag, and left for Gotham in the middle of the night. Leaving her parents and old life behind. On arrival to Gotham she was very afraid, yet so excited to be there. She had to sleep wherever she could find a warm spot, living off scraps she could find. The city was a huge adventure for this small town girl, yet dangerous at the same time. Of course the city had its hero... Batman. She regularly scoffed at his feats of heroism being the center of the news. While Sara didn’t have anything against Batman, she found it silly that he would want to save this disgusting city. She thought Batman’s time could have been spent better saving forests, like the one back at her old home. Meeting Her Hero: During the invasion led by Braniac, the city became even more dangerous for this seventeen year old. So she finally decided to go meet Poison Ivy. Upon reaching Ivy’s area of the city, she stopped and admired the beautiful plants overgrowing the dirty city. Sneaking into a crevice and watching Ivy from a distance as Ivy was talking to one of her plants. Filled with joy and anticipation, Sara noticed a small, yet extremely bright purple flower. She slipped closer to the flower, hypnotized by its beauty as she touched one of the petals. The petals suddenly wrapped around her finger and to her dismay, she began to feel very light-headed Now gasping for air and seeing her skin turn a pale white; Sara stumbled out of her hiding spot, falling into the open. Laying on the floor, struggling to breathe, Sara could see Ivy standing over her through her blurred vision. She smiled at seeing her idol, only to squirm on the floor as she felt her blood boiling; she slowly faded off into darkness. Becoming Herself: Sara awoke on a table of a dim lit room, a huge green leaf draping over her body. She smiled very brightly when she noticed Poison Ivy, standing next to her. Ivy would go on to tell Sara that the flower she had touched must have liked her, to have not killed her. After having talked for a bit and loving the girl’s joy and excitement, Ivy made a deal with her. She would use these “exobytes” and give Sara what she always wanted, a way to communicate with her “friends”. After living with Ivy a few weeks, Ivy decided to put the girl to good use. Ivy asked Sara, with her newly attained powers, if Sara would be a spy for her. She would enroll under Joker to have him as a mentor, all the while keeping tabs on Joker and her friend Harley. In return, Sara could live with Ivy indefinitely and have free access to anything she wanted. The joyous Sara said yes, whole-heartedly accepting this proposal. And so, Sara’s new adventures and life began. Her mentorship under Joker and doing his bidding; only after she secretly would sneak off to ask Ivy if it is okay of course. Taking up her secret identity as Poetic Play and every night reporting everything she found from the day to Ivy. While others may tell her that Ivy is only using her… Sara devotes herself completely to Ivy in her blind admiration and sense of love to her amazing villainess. 'Her Power:' After Ivy used the exobytes to grant Sara her dream, she obtained her new powers. Her power specifically is the ability to communicate with nature. She can talk to and understand the way plants and animals feel, and they can understand and feel her. So she has created a bond with them on various levels. As long as Sara is kind and caring to these plants and animals, they will listen to her. So while it may look like she is “controlling” the vines or tree roots; she is simply asking them to do as she wishes. She is also immune to any form of toxins or poisons from plant life. Category:Villains Category:Nature